


Junstin: Pick-Up

by KingOfHearts709



Category: BgA, nigahiga
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Driving, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Ruining the clearly romantic moment, junstin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Justin hates Jun, but not really for the right reasons. Just for the jealous reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning, my name is Vincent and I'm official BgA stan. Justin is my bias and Jun is my bias wrecker. See? I know lingo. Come at me, K-Poopers. xoxo

Today was, sadly, Justin's turn to pick Jun up. Everyone else had already done it once, but since Jun was, again, void of a ride, Justin's turn had come up.  
“Do I have to?” Justin asked Ryan.  
“Yes, you do,” Ryan replied. “If you don't, your ranking for being leader goes back down to three, and you'll be below Jeungri.” Seeing as that was one of Justin's worst nightmares, right next to being homeless, he agreed, as long as he was higher than Jun.  
Jun, meanwhile, was waiting outside, on the curb, for one of his four friends to pick him up. Of course, people recognised him. Most of them were girls, and a couple guys.  
An unfortunate turn of events when Justin showed up with the gigantic truck and saw Jun surrounded by fans.  
“Hey!” Justin yelled, jumping out of the car like a ninja and pushing his way through the crowd.  
“Oh, hey, Justin!” Jun greeted cheerfully, signing glowsticks and hats and various other merch that you can also buy online.  
“What d’you think you're doing?” Justin asked, grabbing Jun by the arm and pulling him away.  
“Sorry!” Jun called. “I got to go!”  
“Bye, Jeungri!” the crowd called back in unison. Justin groaned as he shoved Jun in the truck and took his seat in the driver's side.  
“You're so dumb sometimes,” Justin told him as he started to drive away.  
“Oh, you mean the fans?” Jun asked. “They loved those glowsticks! Justin, those were a great idea.”  
“Whatever... You're such an idiot sometimes.”  
After about five minutes, Jun began to talk.  
“Hey, so, how much traffic was there?” he asked. “'Cause I don't want to put you through any trouble-”  
“Oh, my God, Jun,” Justin complained. “You talk. So much.”  
“But I was just-”  
“No.” Justin devised a stratagem in his mind, an obvious plan that may or may not work.  
“How about some music?” Jun asked. Justin eyed him, then sighed and turned on the radio.  
“How about some country?” Justin asked, turning the radio dial and then turning the volume up to the loudest.  
“Hey, I like this song!” Jun said, smiling and nodding his head to redneck music.  
“Wh-” Justin turned off the radio. Jun shrugged.  
And then proceeded to sit through ten minutes of loud cursing from Justin yelling at other drivers. Loud and very profane.  
“God!” Justin said, looking at Jun in the corner of his eye for a reaction.  
“I know,” Jun ended up agreeing. “Some people are so insensitive.” Justin sighed in irritation, trying to think of something else.  
So he pulled out his phone and started to play a game. That had to get Jun's attention enough.  
“Damn, almost passed that level...,” Justin said, then nearly lost it when he saw Jun playing the same game he was on his own phone.  
“Hey, what level are you on, anyways?” Jun asked. “It's really hard, maybe you could help me.”  
Suddenly, the truck jerked to a halt and Justin glared at Jun.  
“What's you problem, anyways?” Justin asked. Jun held up his phone.  
“Well, I only have one more life-” Jun began, but Justin smacked the phone out of his hand.  
“I've been trying to get rid of you, but you won't get out!” Justin began to explain his strategy.  
“Oh. Sorry, should I...get out now, or...”  
“God, why do you always have to be so...nice all the time?” Jun raised his eyebrows and smiled a little at Justin's angry compliments. “I-I mean, you're always nice and cool and you always look really good every day...” His voice lowered a bit as he looked away from the passenger's side. “I mean, you're, like, the best dancer, and you can play the violin, a-and Ryan said...if I didn't pick you up, I'd be below you in the leader system.”  
“So...,” Jun said. “You tried to kick me out of the truck...why?”  
“Because...”  
“Justin, don't be jealous of me, okay?” Jun put an affirming grip on Justin's shoulder. “You're as much part of the group as me, and everyone else. Why do you think I still won't sign the contract?”  
“That's still stupid, you idiot,” Justin said.  
“Well...either way, whatever you call me, it doesn't matter. We're all in this together.” Justin finally looked up at Jun, and Jun smiled. Hand still on the shoulder, eyes meeting, it was textbook gazing.  
“Uh, hey, guys?” a voice said. Ryan was standing next to the driver's window, watching the exchange unfold dramatically. “Why’re you...stopped in the middle of the street in front of my house?” Justin looked back to Ryan, and if there were a camera, it would've zoomed out to show that they had arrived at their destination.  
“Oh,” Jun said.  
“Yeah, you guys should...park, and then continue whatever you were doing inside.” Justin and Jun nodded, going to their respective seats and giving out affirmations as Justin parked the truck.  
“By the way, Justin,” Jun said, “thanks.”  
“For what?” Justin asked, back to his harsh, sassy ways instantly.  
“For understanding.” Jun then went back his previous, hand-on-the-shoulder-while-our-eyes-meet position.  
“You guys coming, or...,” Ryan jumped in, but this time he was unheard, so he begrudgingly left them to stare at each other until they were done.


End file.
